


It’s Good to be Home

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Homecoming, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: Homecomings after deployment are Q-Tip’s favorite.





	It’s Good to be Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Generation Kill posted fanfiction. Be prepared for random little fics like this!

“Daaaad!” Cried a small child. A blur of red, white, and blue bolted out of the crowd of gathered families towards the newly stateside Marines. 

Evan Stafford threw his bag down and knelt with his arms outstretched to catch the little girl. 

“Dad you’re home! I missed you so much!” She gushed out as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. 

Evan scooped the girl up, one hand on the back of her head and the other lifting her closer to his chest. 

“I missed you so much Baby.” He whispered into her hair. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and held tightly, afraid to let go. 

“Hey Q-Tip.” A soft voice greeted, causing Evan to open his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. 

“Hey.” Evan replied with a slow smile as he watched his husband and their son stop before him. The little boy was giving Evan an unsure look before reaching his chubby arms out to be held by his dad as well. 

Evan shifted his daughter to his left hip and reached for his son. Soon both children were securely in his arms and he couldn’t help grinning at John. 

“Welcome home.” John said with a huge smile on his face, dimples standing out. He stepped closer pulling his whole family into a hug, sharing a kiss with Evan over their children’s heads. 

“Ewww.” Cried their daughter, to which John tickled them both causing them the giggle. 

That was Evan’s favorite sound in the whole world. 

“Let’s get home yeah?” John suggested as he pulled away. He quickly grabbed Evan’s bag as Evan kept his kids in each arm. Setting his palm on the small of Evan’s back, John led his family to the parking lot. 

“It’s good to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m too young to remember whenever my dad was out at sea for long missions, but my parents both told me I’d side eye my dad like he was a stranger then magically remember who he was and wouldn’t let him go for days. He’d even nap with me on his chest because he never wanted to let go. I feel like Q-Tip would be the same exact way.


End file.
